


You Gotta Eat Your Supper, Boy!

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Adult Humour, Bathing in blood, Blood, Blowjobs, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, CHOPPING UP A BODY, Cannibalism, DO NOT READ IF THESE THINGS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, Drinking blood, Drowning, Drugs, Father Scoups, Graphic Description of Murder, Graphic Violence, Guns, Horror, Immortal, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Mother Jeonghan, Multi, Murder, Resident Evil 7, Smut, Stabbing, Violence, explicit content, extreme violence, horror fic, insane people, inspired by a scene from resident evil 7, jeongcheol - Freeform, jihancheol, jihancheol are a family, mature content, protect chan, serums, son jihoon, son joshua, soonchan, they are insane, yoon jeonghan/lee jihoon | woozi/hong jisoo | joshua/choi seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: WARNING: THIS CONTAINS CANNIBALISM AND IS RATED EXPLICIT FOR A REASON. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH CANNIBALISM, EXTREME VIOLENCE, SOME SMUT, AND GORE. I DO NOT WANT ANY OF YOU TO BE SCARRED! PLEASE READ THE TAGS.Chan was just out for a stroll with his boyfriend Soonyoung. He didn't expect to end up living a nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

Chan slowly opened his heavy eyes. His neck hurt from the position he was in, looking down at his lap, so he carefully looked up whilst pain shot through his spine. When his vision stopped being blurry, his blood instantly ran cold at the sight before him.

He was seated at a table in a dimly light room with a few people sitting around it, eating a meal. The room, he now noticed, was even darker than he’d thought. The only light illuminating it was the small candles on the table.

Chan gulped as he got a good look at the choices of food on the table. Everything was in a messy pile. It smelled disgusting, almost vomit-worthy, considering everything looked like it was meat and there were bugs flying around it.

“W-What?” He groaned, voice hoarse from not speaking in a while. “W-Where am I?”

The last thing he remembers is walking in the forest on a trail with his boyfriend, Soonyoung, when they went off the trail to have a quickie. Everything after just giving the older a blowjob is blank. Now he was here.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead,” One of the men said to him. Or was it a girl? They had long dirty hair that was tied into a ponytail, but they had masculine features. Chan concluded by their lack of bust that they were male. You could almost think the man was being nice and sincere when he said that if it were not for his sinister smile. “It’s time for supper.”

“W-Who are all you people?” Chan trembled. He couldn’t move that much, and he started to panic. Looking down at his wrists, he found out why. His arms and legs were strapped to the chair tightly. He continued to panic. Looking around, he didn’t see Soonyoung. “Where’s Soonyoung?”

“You mean the guy whose cock was shoved down your throat in the middle of the forest?” The man on the left of the three snickered. He looked visibly younger than the other two. “Don’t worry, we cooked him up nice and special, Just. For. You!” The man smiled before letting out a menacing laugh and grabbing a handful of _Soonyoung’s guts_ , which made a sickening squelch sound prior to him shoving them in his mouth. “Mmm, YUM!”

Chan’s throat tightened as tears spilled out of his eyes. His breaths became quick and shaky as his face scrunched in heartache and despair. His boyfriend was _dead_ and _chopped up_ , and being _eaten_ right in front of him. Was this a nightmare? Chan would pinch himself if he was able to move. He began to sob.

“Y-You’re sick!” He screamed, trying to get out of the tight straps. More tears rolled down his cheeks as realized he would probably end up dead soon enough. “Let me go, what do you want from me?!”

The same man who was just tormenting him starting laughing harder. “Look at the little twink cry, what are you sad that you don’t have a dick to suck anymore?” He teased, picking up his plate and throwing it at Chan’s face, who instantly vomited all over himself.

He cried harder. He was going to die anyway, so there was no point in bottling up how he felt about how his _boyfriend’s guts were just thrown at him and were now all over his face_.

“Joshua!” The long-haired male scolded, looking at the male seated on the left, fist slamming on the table.

The male in the middle stood up and yanked on Joshua’s - his son, most likely - forearm, slamming it on the table and beginning to slice it off with a large kitchen knife. Joshua didn’t sound like he was in too much pain. How-

“Not again, old man!” He whined, just as his forearm was completely cut off. He sat back in his chair, the stump oozing out blood _everywhere_.

The “old man” stalked over to Chan, shirt covered in blood and a knife in hand. “That boy’s got to eat!” He demanded, shoving his face into Chan’s. “He’s got to have his _dinner_.” The man took a chunk of who knows what part of Soonyoung’s body and held it in front of him.

“Come here, boy,” He said, bringing the chunk closer to Chan’s mouth. “Eat up!” The man ordered, shoving it into the younger’s mouth. Chan instantly gagged as more hot tears streamed down his cheeks. He spat out the foot immediately, he couldn’t eat his dead boyfriend!

“He’s not eating it Cheol, he’s not eating it!” The long-haired male screamed, clearly upset.

“Shut up, Jeonghan!” The man - Seungcheol - told ‘Jeonghan’. “He will!”

“I made that for him! I did all the dirty work! I chopped up the boy and cooked him just right and he won’t eat it!” Jeonghan yelled at him in distress.

Seungcheol backed away from Chan to calm Jeonghan down for a brief second or two before he turned back to him. “You don’t like what my wife made for you? I’ll give you one more chance, boy!” He threatened, shoving more slimy guts into his mouth.

Chan just couldn’t do it. He knew he would most likely suffer a painful death if he didn’t, but he was eating his _boyfriend_ . It just wasn’t right, wasn’t _human_. He hated every second of it, which is why he didn’t last much longer before he spat it all out and started dry-heaving.

“Why. Don’t. You. _Like it_?!” Jeonghan yelled, standing up and throwing his chair against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

Seungcheol was furious. Chan could see it in his eyes and in his expression. He feared for what was coming.

“Oh you’ve done it now, boy,” He spat, “You have done it now! Let me teach you a lesson!” Seungcheol grabbed Chan by the collar of his shirt and dove the knife into his cheek. Chan screamed like a newborn baby fresh out of the womb.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Jeonghan interjected, voice now soft, pulling his husband back. “Don’t hurt him.”

All Chan could think about what the excruciating pain he was in, and the warm blood gushing out of his right cheek, but he could still hear what was going on. What did Jeonghan mean by ‘Don’t hurt him’? The guy just threw a chair at the wall because Chan wouldn’t eat, and now he was saying ‘Don’t hurt him’?

“He’s just a little boy who needs to be taught a thing or two,” Jeonghan pleaded. “We can take him in, can’t we? Teach him everything? Oh, he could be such a good help around here! Please, Cheollie? Can’t we _adopt_ him?”

_Adopt him?_

Chan wishes Seungcheol had just killed him with that knife. No way he was getting “adopted” by these people!

Seungcheol sighed, and they both looked at Chan. “No, P-Please no!” The latter cried.

“Fine,” Seungcheol gave in.

_No!_

“Yipee!” Exclaimed Joshua. “Welcome to the family, _little bro_!”

“What?” Chan gasped. “No! No, no, no! Please!” He wiggled his arms and legs to try and get out of this darn chair, even though he knew it was hopeless. He managed to tip it over, falling to the ground with a loud _thud_.

“You won’t be resisting much longer, Channie,” Joshua told him. How did he know his name? “You’ll get a nice shot of the good stuff and everything will be okay.” It sounded like he was tormenting him. “Isn’t that right, Mummy and Daddy?”

Chan laid there on the floor, crying whilst blood continued to spurt out of his cheek. What did he ever do to deserve this? He was only twenty-two. He respected his parents and was well-mannered. Was it because he was gay? No, these people are too insane to care about that. Plus Seungcheol and Jeonghan were together. Maybe he would never know.

He didn’t know how long he laid there, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t remember anything at all once he was injected with ‘the good stuff’ as Joshua put it. What did he mean by that anyway? Was it drugs? Hell, it was probably some crazy medicine they stirred up themselves.

He heard the clunking of Seungcheol’s boots get closer and closer to him, but he couldn’t see the man. That changed moments later as he and the chair were hoisted up and placed back in the normal position.

Through his glossy eyes, Chan saw that Seungcheol had a syringe in his hand. There was no use fighting it. He was scared out of his mind, not knowing what would happen after that was injected into his body.

“You’ll feel so much better after this, boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the game Resident Evil 7, so I decided to write this. The dialogue from the first chapter is pretty much all taken from the game, so credits to them. 
> 
> This isn't what the game is really about, it's kinda 50/50 and I add A LOT of my own stuff.
> 
> For some reason, I enjoy making Seventeen insane. If you have read this and are uncomfortable, I clearly warned you. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you to whoever read this and tolerated/enjoyed it! (Probably just me lol)
> 
> P.S. - Jeonghan IS a male. The way I work in fanfictions is that I make Jeonghan a male but he is referred to as wife and mommy.


	2. Don't Misbehave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan was free for a short amount of time, but he knew it wouldn't last long. They would find him.

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_

 

Chan opened his eyes after a few moments, after not feeling anything being injected into him. Seungcheol had halted his movements and was now eyeing both Jeonghan and Joshua. “Did anyone of you,” He gritted before pausing to take a deep breath, trying to hold himself together. It didn’t last very long, the man becoming cross very quickly. “Let him out?!”

 

Jeonghan and Joshua visibly shook their heads.

 

Seungcheol lowered his head and exhaled whilst rolling his eyes. “Well?” He pressed, backing away from Chan. “Are you two just going to _stand there_ or are you going to _stop_ him?!”

 

_Him? Who else was here?_

 

“I only have one arm, you’re having a laugh if you think I’m going to stop him with my _stump_ ,” Joshua spat, grabbing his dead and detached forearm and getting out of his chair. He walked over to the kitchen and started looking around, in search of something.

 

Jeonghan shook his head in annoyance and swiftly left the room, mumbling something along the lines of “I hate getting my hands dirty.”

 

Chan eyed Joshua as he watched him pour some sort of liquid on his stump and watched the man take a stapler and _staple his forearm back on._

 

_What. The. Fuck._

 

Joshua walked back to the table and took a seat, tapping his fingers of his left arm the table, the arm that was _stapled_ on. How did it still work?!

 

Maybe this was all just some nightmare, or he was just hallucinating out of pure terror. If this was a nightmare he would have surely woken up by now, for his mind couldn’t _possibly_ think up this situation and make him feel _real excruciating pain_.

 

Chan decided that Joshua’s arm was the least of his problems. Gulping, his breaths finally evened out and went back to a somewhat normal breathing rate, unlike his heart. Just because Seungcheol hadn’t injected him yet didn’t mean it wasn’t going to happen. He eyed the sharp needle and tried to stay still, wanting to hold on to his life for as long as possible. Any noise or movement could draw Seungcheol’s attention back to him.

 

Chan took notice of Joshua's stare, how entranced he looked. Following his gaze, he was led back to the syringe.

 

“Daddy,” Joshua called out before clearing his throat.

 

Seungcheol looked over at him. “What?”

 

Joshua pointed to the syringe. “You got the wrong one.” He looked almost innocent, doe eyes wide and throat bobbing when he swallowed. His caramel hair was messy and grimy, and he looked...excited, like a child who was going to get candy.

 

Looking down at the needle, Seungcheol cursed and hurled it on the table, slamming his fist on the wooden surface in rage. His son was right, he did, in fact, take the wrong stuff. How could he be so stupid? In all honesty, Jeonghan was on his knees before him when he was refilling these things, he must not have been completely focused like he usually would be when it comes to these kinds of things.

 

He huffed in utter fury. This was all supposed to go a _certain way_ and it was _not_ . “ _Stay here_ and _watch him_ while I go get the correct one, you hear me?” Seungcheol ordered, pointing his finger at Joshua, who nodded rapidly. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

 

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes as if threatening him before he walked out of the room.

 

Joshua gulped and watched his father walk completely out of sight before desperately springing out of his chair and snatching the syringe from across the table, immediately stabbing his right arm with it. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair in bliss. Joshua grinned, slightly opening his eyes to look at Chan, who had a confused expression on his face.

 

“Don’t worry little bro,” Joshua happily sighed, sitting up in his chair. He held up the now empty syringe and examined it. “Daddy got the wrong one. This wasn’t the stuff you needed.Not. At. All. No, no, no. You see, this is _heroin_.”

 

They were all on drugs. It made absolutely perfect sense, but not even the world’s supply of heroin could make a person do things like this family was, could it? No, there must be another part to the story.

 

Joshua looked out the room door, checking to see if Seungcheol was coming back. He tapped his fingers on the table anxiously, biting his lip.

 

“You’re not supposed to have it, are you?” Chan questioned the man, but it was more of a statement. He didn’t feel safe around Joshua, but he didn’t feel like he would hurt him as much as Seungcheol or Jeonghan would.

 

Joshua turned back to him and smirked. “Mummy and Daddy took it away from me, said I was addicted, that it wasn’t good for me. What do they know.” His stare turned dark and menacing, eyes turning black. He looked terrifying in the dim light of the candles. “You’re not going to _tell anyone, right_?” Joshua threatened, raising an eyebrow.

 

Chan shook his head. “N-No. I won’t tell.”

 

“Good,” Joshua said, more relaxed, but Chan was still fearful. This guy could change moods before you could finish snapping your fingers. “Now,” Joshua spoke up, mouth full of... _Soonyoung_. He said things so casually, how is he not affected by knowing he’s eating human meat? “I’d love to stick around, but have to go set up for my party. Maybe I’ll invite you, as my little ‘welcome to the family’ present. Maybe.” He stood up, wiping his mouth on his ratty sweater’s sleeve. He walked out of the room and slammed the doors shut.

 

Chan let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t safe, no, not at all, but he was free for a small amount of time. He looked down at the straps around his wrists. They were starting to burn from all the tugging. Chan examined the room and the table. He didn’t want to think about Soonyoung, or he would cry again. There was no time for crying, that would take up too many minutes that he could be using to find a way to get free.

 

He spotted Seungcheol’s knife on the table. It was so close. Chan leaned forward as much as he possibly could, and was able to grab the knife handle just enough with his teeth to pull it closer. Getting a better hold on it, he tried his best to cut through the straps on his right wrist. It was insanely difficult, considering he was holding it in between his teeth, which did not have enough of a strong grip as his hands do, but he did it. Chan was able to cut the strap _just enough_ so he could wiggle his wrist out.

 

Silently rejoicing, he realized he had to hurry up. Seungcheol or Jeonghan could come in at any second. Chan quickly transferred the knife to his now free right hand and cut the strap off of his left, and sliced the ones on his feet, too.

 

Getting up from the chair, Chan silently sprinted across the room, holding his breath. He quietly opened a door that revealed a small room full of multisized crates and boxes. Sighing, Chan stepped in and shut the door behind him, crouching behind one of the crates furthest from the door.

 

He stayed there, head buried in his knees. His eyes were shut. He tried not to think of what was going to happen when they came back. If they found him. There would be so much pain. He would get stabbed, beat, or probably even killed. His cheek was throbbing, blood dried up for the most part. Chan’s breathing was calm and even. Staying calm was key.

 

 _Creeeeeeeeeeak_.

 

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

 

Fuck, someone was here. Chan started to tremble, breaths becoming loud and fast. He put his hand over his mouth, trying to silence himself. If it was Joshua, it wouldn’t end well. If it was Jeonghan, it wouldn’t end well. If it was Seungcheol...well, Chan didn’t even want to think about that.

 

Tears began to stream down his face as the door to the room swung open. He was going to get caught, there was no doubt about it.

 

He could hear someone’s shoes dragging on the floor. The room wasn’t big, it wouldn’t be long before-

 

“Did you think you could _hide_ ?” It was Jeonghan, and he was _mad_ . He flipped the crate that Chan was hiding behind. He reached down and grabbed Chan by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up on his feet. “First, you don’t eat the meal that I cooked for you,” He ranted, dragging Chan out of the room. The latter noticed how his shirt was bloody and some was splattered on his face. That wasn’t there before. “And now, you’re not accepting our love? Cheollie was going to kill you, but _I_ stopped him, and _this_ is how you repay me?”

 

Jeonghan pushed him down back into the chair, about to strap him back in but noticed they were cut, so he was unable. He began to breathe heavily, before looking down at Chan with an irritated look. The younger didn’t break eye contact, eyes beginning to water and lip starting to quiver.

 

 _Smack_!

 

“Naughty!” Jeonghan scolded. A red mark was starting to form on Chan’s face as tears cascaded down his cheeks. “You’re not allowed to misbehave. You listen to Mummy and Daddy, you hear me?”

 

“Please,” Chan cried, eyes screwed shut. He didn’t want to look at Jeonghan. He couldn’t bear it. “Why can’t you let me go?”

 

Jeonghan leaned on on foot and crossed his arms. “Because, you’re part of this family now, Channie. You can’t just leave your family!” He stated like it was obvious.

 

_Yeah, so why did you take me from mine?_

 

“Where is Joshua, anyway?” He yelled to nobody in particular. “He was supposed to stay here and watch you, that _little shit!”_

 

Chan slowly opened his eyes and witnessed Jeonghan beginning to walk backward, eyes not leaving him.

 

Great. He’d done it now. They were going to watch his every move because was free for _ten minutes._

 

Jeonghan began to look around the kitchen, looking back at his prey every couple of seconds. What was the point? It’s not like Chan bad the balls to run away or pull anything after he’d been caught.

 

Now that he got a good look at it, their kitchen was beyond disgusting. It was almost stomach-churning. Chan looked at the counters. They were covered in grimy substances and were absolutely filthy. The fridge looked like it had brown goop seeping out of it. How did people live like this?

 

When Jeonghan came back over to him, he had a roll of duct tape in his hand. Chan gulped.

 

 _Zipppp_ . “This’ll teach you,” Jeonghan gritted, taping Chan’s wrists to the chair. “I know you can be a good boy, you just need a little-” _Zippp_. “Encouragement,” He finished after taping the boy’s legs and standing up.

 

The doors swung open to reveal Seungcheol with another syringe in hand. Jeonghan sat down in the chair beside Chan and held his hand. It was almost comforting. Almost.

 

Seungcheol walked over and started to examine Chan’s neck, looking for a vein. His eyebrows knitted together as it registered in his head that there was too much dirt on his neck from when they’d dragged him in.

 

Spitting into his hand, he rubbed it all over the section of Chan’s neck where he was going to inject him.

 

 _It just gets worse and worse and_ **_worse_ ** _!_

 

“It’s gonna hurt,” Seungcheol informed him. “But you’ll be out like a light in a few minutes anyway. You won’t feel a thing after that.”

 

Chan shrieked as he felt the sharp needle being inserted into his neck, the amount of pain resembling a punch from a pro wrestler in the same spot.

 

His vision began to blur before he passed out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoRry that this chapter wasn't all about Chan's injection! I pondered if he should get injected at all, but why not. For now, I just wanted more insane Jihancheol to come out, forgive me. I have needs. 
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow!!
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments! They're highly appreciated :)


	3. You're Not Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan meets a new member of the family and gets served breakfast.
> 
> SMUT AHEAD!! WELL, IT'S A BLOWJOB FLASHBACK BUT STILL!!

Chan awoke to the sound of cage bars being rattled. He jolted up before he realized he was laying on a bed. A pretty grungy one, if he was honest. He also took notice of how he was now in a small room. The walls were just moldy pink insulation and the floor was a slimy concrete. He was in the basement.

 

The rattling continued, harsher now. Chan looked over to the source of the noise. Behind the prison cell looking door of his room stood a boy. A furious boy. How did he not notice that before?

 

“Who are you?” The boy shouted, pounding on the bars of the door. He had a deep voice for someone so young.

 

Quickly walking over, Chan grasped the bars and held them tightly. “I’m Chan. Who are you?”

 

The boy scoffed. “None of your business. All you need to know is that you aren’t welcome here. I don’t _want_ you here!” He stomped his foot on the ground and pouted in outrage.

 

Why wouldn’t he want him here? Who was he anyway? This was Chan’s home, and as far as he knew, it wasn’t the boy’s.

 

“It isn’t your choice,” Chan spat.

 

“Yes, it is!” The boy yelled, punching Chan’s fists which were wrapped around the bars. The latter shrieked and backed away, nursing his wounded fists.

 

He watched as the younger boy looked up at the ceiling and huffed in fury. The lock was all the way up there.

 

“Curse Mummy and Daddy!” He mumbled, before resorting to pounding on the bars again.

 

“And what,” Chan heard the familiar voice of Joshua come around the corner and into view. He walked up beside the boy and put his hands on his hips. “Do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Who is this guy?”

 

“Your new brother.”

 

“No, he is not my new brother! No, no, _no_ ! Daddy _said-_ ”

 

Joshua quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and hushed him, looking back to Chan suspiciously. “I know what Daddy said,” He whispered, face inches from the boy’s. “But Mummy wanted him, and what Mummy wants, Mummy gets.” Joshua took his hand away from his mouth and flicked the boy’s forehead, the latter flinching. “So behave, or I’ll tell them you need the belt again. _And_ remind them that you’re _twenty-five_ and getting _spanked_.”

 

So he wasn’t younger. He was older.

 

The boy’s eyes visibly widened. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh, I would, Jihoonie,” Joshua smirked before walking out of sight. The bastard.

 

Chan watched as Jihoon angrily hit the cell door bars once again before locking eyes with him. He pointed his finger at him. “Don’t think for a second that you’re special. _I_ am Mummy and Daddy’s favourite!” He taunted. “I am! _Me_!”

 

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at him before walking off.

 

Chan sighed in relief. His fists weren’t aching anymore, but _wow_ Jihoon could punch. There was him, Jihoon, Joshua, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol. He wondered if there was anyone else he had yet to encounter.

 

Stomach grumbling, Chan took a seat on the bed.

 

_How long am I going to be in here for? I’m hungry. Who am I kidding, I know Mummy or Daddy won’t bring me anything to eat, I’ve been bad._

 

_Wait, what? No, you haven’t. You’ve been kidnapped!_

 

_No! I disobeyed. Mummy wasn’t happy-_

 

_He’s not your Mummy, are you out of your mind?! Pull yourself together!_

 

_It’s this damn drug or whatever Da-Seungcheol gave me! It’s messing with my mind!_

 

Chan smacked himself. This internal war he was having wasn’t getting him anywhere. If anything, it only made him even more confused. What was the drug supposed to do? It just made him think he was actually part of this psycho family...was that it?

 

His vision started to go blurry and his breathing became heavy and fast. Signs of a panic attack. Surprisingly his first one thus far. Chan’s breaths echoed the stuffy room before he couldn’t take it anymore. He started seeing black, and before he knew it he was passed out again.

 

_“You know,” Soonyoung started, grabbing Chan’s hand as they walked and intertwined their fingers. “I could go for bubble tea after this.”_

 

_They had just finished a long walk in the forest, taking lots of cute couple selfies and aesthetically pleasing pictures of the breathtaking nature._

 

_“Me too,” Chan happily sighed. He stopped in his tracks which startled the older. Chan grabbed Soonyoung by his shirt collar and pulling him in for a kiss._

 

_Soonyoung grinned when they parted. “What was that for?”_

 

_“I don’t know,” Chan shrugged shyly. “Just wanted to.”_

 

_Smiling, Soonyoung leaned back in and reconnected their lips. They were on an uncommon trail, so there was no surprise when they shuffled their way behind a tree._

 

_“Such a cutie,” Soonyoung mumbled against Chan’s neck as he began to trail kisses down it. Chan flushed, hiding his face in Soonyoung’s shoulder._

 

_“If you buy the bubble tea I’ll blow you,” Chan managed to get out whilst letting out a small whine._

 

_Soonyoung halted his movements to smirk at the younger, “You’re a real brat, you know that? Always getting what you want.” He playfully sighed and backed away from Chan, reaching down to unbuckle his belt._

 

_Chan took off his snapback and placed it gently on the ground. He ran a hand through his hair, moving it out of his face before he got down on his knees. He began to worry that people would figure out what he was doing because for sure there would be dark spots on his knees from the mud. Those thoughts were quickly pushed away when he finally felt the tip of Soonyoung’s cock enter his mouth._

 

_Before they met, Chan had never been around another dick besides his own (excluding the change room incidents…), but now sucking Soonyoung’s was one of his favourite things to do._

 

_Chan began to give kitten-like licks to the head of his boyfriend’s dick, before relaxing and letting his jaw go slack, engulfing all of Soonyoung’s length into the warm heat of his mouth._

 

_“Take it easy baby,” Soonyoung told him with a slight warning in his tone. He knew what Chan could and couldn’t handle, and he was going faster than normal. Soonyoung tangled his hands in Chan’s hair._

 

_Moaning around his length, Chan bobbed his head up and down whilst harshly gripping Soonyoung’s thighs, the older grunting and leaning his head back._

 

_Usually, Chan would just keep doing what he was doing until Soonyoung finished, but sucking his dick in the middle of the forest where anyone could see them gave him an extra buzz. Backing away and taking a deep breath, Chan looked up at Soonyoung with heavy eyes._

 

_“C-Can you fuck my mouth?” He asked, chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath._

 

_Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Can you - erm - take it?”_

 

_Chan nodded rapidly, licking his lips. Cursing, Soonyoung obliged. He held Chan’s hair with a tighter grip and thrusted his cock down the younger’s throat, trying not to be too harsh._

 

_Choking every few seconds, Chan’s mouth was covered in saliva and precum. He loved being used like some toy._

 

_After a few minutes, Soonyoung finally choked out, “Fu-F-Baby, I’m-”_

 

_Hot ropes of cum shot down Chan’s throat, causing him to let out a deep moan. He swallowed all of it, like always, and licked his lips when he was finished and off Soonyoung’s cock._

 

_“That’s a new record,” Chan teased, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and standing up._

 

_“Shut up. You-You’re something else. Filthy is what you are,” Soonyoung fired back with a grin. He pulled Chan closer and smashed their lips together. When he felt the younger grinding on his belt, he broke away and gave him a look._

 

_“That wasn’t enough for you?”_

 

_Chan shook his head._

 

_“Such a slut,” Soonyoung teased, pushing him against a tree. “I may just have to-”_

 

_“FUCK!”_

 

_Looking down at his arm, there was now a large dart implanted in it. Chan managed to look up at Soonyoung to see his shocked and concerned expression before he saw black and collapsed._

 

“Sweetieeeeeee, sweetie wake up!”

 

Chan opened his eyes and saw Jeonghan hovering over him. The man smiled, happy to see that Chan was now awake.

 

“Good. You’re up,” He said, walking away from the bed and grabbing a tray of food from the small table that was in the room. “I have some breakfast.”

 

Jeonghan gave Chan the tray. Looking down at it, the latter saw that there was some sort of meat on the - wait a minute.

 

“Is that - Did you really chop him up?” Chan asked, voice cracking.

 

Blinking, Jeonghan sat down on the bed. “Channie, I wouldn’t lie to you.”

 

“So-This-This is-”

 

Jeonghan nodded.

 

Chan sniffled before his lip started to quiver and tears began to roll down his cheeks again. He whimpered before Jeonghan came over to him and wiped his tears with his dirty hands.

 

“Hush now, don’t cry. He’ll be a better meal than he was a boyfriend, trust me,” Jeonghan assured. “If you’re going to be part of this family you need to start eating like we do.”

 

Chan nodded, and with shaky hands, he grabbed the rusty spoon on the tray and dug it into the bowl. It made a stomach-churning _squelch_ sound. He knew that Jeonghan was watching him, so he put on a fake smile.

 

“It looks delicious,” He winced and put the spoon in his mouth.

 

There wasn’t a good enough way to describe how it tasted, the way it _felt_. It was wet, and slimy,  chewy, and soft at the same time.

 

When Chan was fifteen, he fell off his bike and his tongue started to bleed. He had to taste and swallow his own blood.

 

That is exactly what this tasted like, but he couldn’t spit it out. He didn’t want to misbehave and disobey Jeonghan.

 

“That’s more like it, Channie,” Jeonghan praised. “Now, you finish that and maybe I’ll give you a treat.”

 

“Thank you, Mummy.”

 

_What are you saying?_

 

Jeonghan smiled. “Aw, you’re welcome sweetheart.”

 

He rose up from the bed and walked out, closing the cell-like door behind him. Reaching up, he took a key from his pocket and locked the high up padlock.

 

“Had to put it up high so that Jihoonie couldn’t come in and hurt you,” Jeonghan sighed. “Heard him down here earlier, sorry about that. I love him and all, but he has a mighty temper, oh boy does he ever.”

 

Jeonghan walked away, reminding Chan that he would return shortly, and if he didn’t eat his breakfast...it would not be good.

 

Chan looked around the room and spotted a hole in the wall. He quietly got up from the bed and ran over to it. It didn’t lead anywhere. Perhaps an animal chewed into it or something. Nonetheless, Chan immediately scraped the contents of the bowl into the hole and went to sit back down on the bed.

 

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Chan sobbed into his hands. “I miss you, I love you. Soonie I-”

 

 _Clang_!

 

Chan looked up and saw a tall man pointing a gun at him from behind the door. He lowered it a few moments later, after realizing that Chan was human.

 

“Oh good,” The man said. “You’re human. Look, we gotta get out of here, I’m busting you out before it’s too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I didn't update yesterday, forgive me ugh
> 
> Honestly, I'm just going with the flow and watching more Resident Evil bonus clips and such for inspiration but for real you guys' comments keep me going!!!
> 
> Also, excuse my bad smut omg 
> 
> BUT REAL SOON Y'ALL GONNA FIND OUT WHAT THE INJECTION DOES DON'T WORRY BOO


	4. It's Normal (It is?!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping is not easy, and finding a clear path out is always too good to be true.

 

“W-What?”

 

“We don’t have much time, get up!” The man whispered, pulling out a bolt cutter from his backpack in one swift motion. He reached up, and because he was very tall, he was able to snap the chains up top.

 

The door swung open and the man hurried Chan out.

 

“If we go through here,” He guided Chan into the darkness after walking to the right, “And be quick, we can make it back into the house and I know a way we can get out.”

 

The man turned around and put his finger to his lips. Following his lead, Chan crept behind him as they moved slowly through the grungy and wet space. The man peeked through the wooden bars on one side of the wall, checking to make sure nobody could see them.

 

They made their way past some dark rooms and floors that were flooded with water so high it was up to their thighs.

 

“A-Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Chan whispered at this point. If they were going through a flooded room were they really going in the right direction.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I was locked up where you were before, I found my way out once, but Jeonghan got me before I could be free.”

 

The water started to disappear and they came to a long corridor. It was so creepy being underground and kidnapped, not knowing who’s going to be around the slime-covered stone walls to kill you.

 

“So you were the guy firing the gun?”

 

The man looked over his shoulder to grin at Chan. “Hell yeah, I was. Found the _best_ shotgun in the attic.” He sighed, looking ahead. “Didn’t last long. Got stabbed. Now I just have this stupid handgun, but hey, it’s something.”

 

“What’s your name, anyway?”

 

“Not like it really matters, but it’s Mingyu. I know you’re Chan. Don’t ask.”

 

They finally reached a big wooden door, making Mingyu around and look down at him. “This is it.”

 

He opened the door quietly and stuck his head in and held the gun in front of him, making sure nobody was around. Motioning for Chan to follow him, they walked further into the room. It looked like a beat up living room. The couch was torn, the wallpaper was ripped, there were boarded up windows.

 

“T-There was another door here, I-I’m sure of it,” Mingyu fretted.

 

Chan began to feel light-headed. His vision wasn’t able to focus correctly, he was seeing double of everything.

 

“ _Ngh_ -I-I need to sit down F-For a S-Sec,” Chan said, stumbling his way over to the torn up couch and sitting down. He took a deep breath and tried to make the pain go away. His whole body was hurting _everywhere_.

 

Mingyu walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Okay,” He acknowledged, a hint of worry in his voice. They couldn’t stick around up here for much longer. “Just take it easy, I’m going to go look around.”

 

Chan nodded and watched the other walk out of sight.

 

Mingyu quickly paced the halls breathing heavily, in search for another way out. They boarded up the door because they knew he was thinking of escaping.

 

He just wanted out. He’d been here too long.

 

Jiggling a doorknob, Mingyu found himself in what he remembers as Joshua’s old room. He regrets ever being attracted by the man’s deep voice and innocent eyes. That one night stand led him here, as a hostage and as a person who was in dire need of counselling because of the things he’s seen and been through.

 

He looked around, noticing that there was a trap door underneath the bed. Mingyu began to frantically look around for anything sharp that he could use as a lockpick.

 

The small clock on the dresser would work. Mingyu ran over to it and took the pocket knife he had out of his pocket. Shattering the glass, he broke off the hands of the clock and bent down to try and get the lock open. He inserted one of the sharp hands inside the lock and was about to start twisting it when he felt it.

 

Something against the back of his head. His blood ran cold.

 

“Put. It. Down.”

 

Jeonghan.

 

Mingyu gulped, dropping everything onto the floor.

 

“Get up,” Jeonghan ordered, keeping the gun against his head.

 

Complying, Mingyu slowly rose up off the ground and turned to face Jeonghan. He didn’t look too happy. No surprise there.

 

“All I want is for us to be a family, and you’re _ruining_ it!” He fumed, gun pointed at Mingyu’s head. “Why can’t you just accept our  _love?!_ You could have been a meal, but no, I wanted you as a son. Can’t you be grateful? It’s not hard!”

 

Mingyu quickly pulled the handgun out of his bag and pointed it at Jeonghan, who just laughed. “Go ahead, shoot me, Mingyu. You already know what I’m capable of. Please, be my _guest_.”

 

He wasn’t going to win.

 

“Dammit!” Mingyu huffed. He had two options: he either shot Jeonghan and would most likely die after, or surrender and go back to torture.

 

At this point, Mingyu didn’t care if he died. He just wanted to leave this awful place, it didn’t matter how.

 

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_

 

Jeonghan roared, before readying the large shotgun in his hands and shooting Mingyu in the leg, causing him to collapse. Reaching into his arm where the bullet Mingyu fired at him went in, Jeonghan pulled it out merely with his long and skinny fingers.

 

“I don’t want you to die, but you will if you keep acting up!” He barked, bending down and grabbing Mingyu’s feet. Jeonghan dragged him down the hall, leaving a blood trail behind from the younger’s leg. When they reached the living room, he saw Chan sitting on the couch. He was leaned over, blood dripping from his mouth, joining the puddle that had been created on the floor. Chan began to dry-heave, hands digging into the couch, ripping it apart more.

 

Jeonghan gasped as his eyes widened, leaving Mingyu on the floor and rushing over to Chan.

 

“It’s okay sweetie,” He assured, eyes filled with worry and concern. Chan looked at him with tears streaming down his face as more blood arose from his stomach and came out of his mouth _and_ nose.

 

“M-Mummy,” Chan whimpered. “What’s happening?”

 

“Shhh.” Jeonghan ran his hands through Chan’s hair to comfort him. “It’s all normal.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mingyu trying his best to crawl away. Quickly getting up, he pulled the pocketknife out of Mingyu’s back jeans pocket and quickly stabbed his injured leg, pulling the knife out moments later.

 

_“Stay.”_

 

Mingyu began to wail, screwing his eyes shut, trying not to think about the pain.

 

Hurrying back over to Chan, Jeonghan got to him just in time to see the younger begin to bite his arm quite harshly. Blood started to seep down onto the couch and the floor, joining his tears.

 

“Make it stop, make it stop,” Chan cried, unable to take his mouth off of his arm.

 

“It’s okay, baby,” Jeonghan assured him.

 

Chan was seeing double again, but he couldn’t miss Jihoon’s small and amused figure leaning against the doorway, watching this all go down.

 

“See Channie,” Jihoon mocked, snickering. “It _is_ my choice whether you get to be here or not.” He paused. Jeonghan shot him a threatening glare, causing the man to fumble. “Well, about a quarter of it is my choice, but _still_!”

 

Chan began to cough up blood again before he became very dizzy very fast. He was bleeding out. “H-Help!” He cried, looking to Mingyu, who had fallen unconscious.

 

“Oh, be quiet. You’ll be fine,” Jihoon groaned. “Now that you got the medicine, you won’t die. Mummy, can I _drown him in the bathtub_?”

 

Jeonghan bit his lip as he thought about it. Narrowing his eyes at Jihoon, he gritted, “Fine, but bring him down to Daddy after. He needs to have a chat with his new son.”

 

Jihoon nodded rapidly, rushing over and grabbing Chan’s hands to pull him up from the couch. “I _love_ drowning people!” He told him, beaming. “It’s so fun.”

 

“Come back in an hour or so,” Jeonghan said. He stood up and walked over to Mingyu, hovering over his body. “We’re having fingers and toes for dinner.”

 

Jihoon shouted something about being excited about the meal, before Chan reached out and grabbed his neck, choking the older male. He didn’t know what was happening. He couldn’t control it.

 

All Jihoon did was smirk before kicking Chan in the groin, forcing him to lose his grip on Jihoon’s neck and fall to the floor.

 

Looking down, Chan noticed that his arms had now turned much paler and he could see a lot of his veins more clearly. He felt the urge to... _growl_ at Jihoon.

 

_This is new. Am I turning into some kind of animal? No, that’s impossible. Am I….becoming a furry?_

 

“Look at you,” Jihoon grinned down at him, in...pride? “You know, I may just have to tolerate you. You _are_ my brother, after all.” He grabbed Chan’s ankles and began to drag him down the hall, just like Jeonghan did to Mingyu.

 

Chan was dragged for a long time, pretty sure down two flights of stairs as well until they reached the bathroom.

  
“Perfect, _now_ I can drown you. Let the fun begin!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing is getting sloppier and sloppier maybe because I'm trying to get new chapters out as much as possible..maybe I should slow down but idk
> 
> This was a brief look at what the injection thing did...sorry I'm kinda dragging it out but I can't help it
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions or ideas feel free to speak up lmao
> 
> (Happy Birthday, Mingyu. I made you get shot and stabbed. Have a great day!!)


	5. So Many Tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the crazy house!!! Some backstories revealed.

Jihoon grinned as he held Chan underneath the water’s surface in the bathtub. He was holding the younger tightly by his neck, so he would choke underwater and pass out faster.

 

No matter how many times Jihoon told Chan that he wasn’t going to die, the younger would never believe him. Stubborn kid.

 

He listened to Chan scream under the water and try to use his legs and kick Jihoon away from him, who just shoved him deeper into the tub.

 

The bubbling noises which were Chan screaming quickly faltered, as well as his body movements.

 

Jihoon removed the tight grasp on Chan’s neck and pulled his limp upper half out of the water. Chan collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Despite his small body, Jihoon had a lot of strength and was able to drag him down a few hallways and into where he knew his father would be: the workshop.

 

“Daddy!” Jihoon called out, coming through the doorway with Chan’s body. “I brought Chan!”

 

Jihoon let go of the younger and stretched. His back was sore from all of the bending he’d done.

 

Coming over to the scene, Seungcheol looked down at his new son. He genuinely smiled before crouching down and picking up Chan bridal style, carrying him over and setting him down on his workbench.

 

“Can I help?” Asked Jihoon, jumping up and down trying to see on top of the table. Seungcheol was tall, and he was short. Not fair.

 

“No,” Seungcheol told him flatly, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing a magnifying glass.

 

The younger whined loudly. “Why not?”

 

“Because I said so. Besides, you need to help Mummy with dinner.”

 

“But I don’t want to help with dinner!” Jihoon stomped his foot.

 

Seungcheol whipped his head around whilst grabbing a knife and looked at his son with an angry glare. The younger laughed in his face, “I can’t die, what’s that gonna do?”

 

“You can’t die, but did you forget you can feel the pain?” Seungcheol threatened, stalking closer to the boy. “If you won’t listen why don’t I just chop off your little fingers, hm?”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened and he felt the cold blade of the knife touch his knuckles and began trembling.

 

“You can stay my good boy, right?” Seungcheol challenged and gently ran the blade of the knife across Jihoon’s hands. The latter nodded and looked up once the knife was pulled back to meet his father’s cold stare. “Now go upstairs and help Mummy.”

 

Nodding, Jihoon ran off upstairs.

 

Seungcheol sighed and put the knife down on his bench. He looked at Chan, who still hadn’t come back to life yet. Soon. He got out various tools such as a few needles, knives, scalpels, and a pair of scissors.

 

_Cough cough._

 

Chan began to hack up the water in his lungs, sitting up on the bench. The water splashed on his clothes as he gasped for air. He blinked a few times before his vision focused, and he noticed Seungcheol looking up at him.

 

“Sleeping beauty’s finally awake,” He said grabbing his magnifying glass once again.

 

Chan gulped and laid back down on the bench as Seungcheol thoroughly examined his face and body, letting out a few grunts here and there.

 

“Everything looks good...but I guess I should probably tell you what’s going on.”

 

“Yeah that would be nice,” Chan scoffed.

 

“Don’t you dare give me attitude, young man.”

 

Chan crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

 

_Why did I suddenly turn into an angsty teen?_

 

“Now, if you’ll cooperate, I’ll tell you what’s going on,” Seungcheol gritted. “But before I do, I should let you know that you’ve only seen my bad side. I’m a nice guy, but I won’t be if you _ever_ try to escape again with _Mingyu_ , you hear me?”

 

Chan nodded. He didn’t want to mess with Seungcheol whether he was nice or not. He didn’t want to mess with anyone from this family.

 

“Good. Now I can begin... Hannie and I wanted kids, and since we’re two men, we obviously can’t.”

 

He put down the magnifying glass and got out a large needle and continued while filling it with a substance. “We had a few like Josh and Jihoon through a surrogate, but Hannie wanted a bigger family and we were low on money. So, we came up with the idea that we could get meals and children by just, you know, _taking people in_.”

 

Chan winced as he felt the needle enter his shoulder, the injected substance making it very painful.

 

“And before you can tell me that it’s wrong to ‘kidnap’ people, it really isn't to us. We can show you love here just like anyone else can, so what’s the difference?”

 

_WHAT’S THE DIFFERENCE. WHAT’S THE DIFFERENCE?!_

 

“Anyways, this stuff in the needles will make you basically immortal. You can’t die. Which is great, so that we can all be a family for _ever_.”

 

 _Forever_?

 

“But, it has some rather...unhuman side effects.”

 

_????????????????????????????????????????/_

 

Chan took a deep breath, trying to process everything. He’d cried enough over the past - how long has he even been here? Regardless, he was surprised that his body at this state was even able to produce tears but flowed down his cheeks they did.

 

He began to wail. He didn’t want this life! Now he was here _forever_. Well maybe not forever, if these people got caught one day, but Chan felt like that would be in a long time if at all.

 

“Quit your crying. Keep it up and you’ll beat how many times Mingyu cries in a day.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes and huffed before looking back down at the younger. “Now, what I just put in you will take a while to kick in, but after that, you’ll be fine.”

 

Seungcheol stepped aside to let Chan jump down off the bench. He walked off, looking behind him and motion for Chan to follow. They walked down the eerie halls in silence, the only sound being the clunking of their shoes along the moldy wooden floor.

 

They walked up the staircase that led them to the second floor. Chan could smell the aroma of meat being cooked. He held back his urge to vomit.

 

“Josh go and fetch Chan some of your clothes, he needs some,” Seungcheol demanded, looking at his eldest son. Joshua grunted, mouth stuffed with bread. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to argue but all that came out was: “AJHD jDhDSJKH Shfds CHJKS GDihckd!”

 

Jeonghan sighed and turned around whilst still cooking on the stove. “Joshua have some fucking _manners_ for once and chew your fucking food _before_ you open your mouth and speak to your father!”

 

Joshua frowned in annoyance before chewing obnoxiously with his mouth open on purpose.

 

Sighing, Seungcheol mumbled, “Such a disgrace.”

 

“I _said_ ,” Joshua bellowed, swallowing his last bit of food. “Why does he have to have _my_ clothes? I like my clothes, thank you very much. Why can’t he just have our dinner’s clothes?”

 

Chan gulped. He hoped he wouldn’t be receiving black skinny jeans, a fake Gucci t-shirt, and a colourful plaid shirt. Otherwise, he would lose his _mind_.

 

Jeonghan expressed how much of a great idea that was, walking over with five plates of food all balanced on his arms. It surely was meat. Chan wondered who it was. If it was still…

 

“I wish you didn’t have to work tomorrow, Hannie,” Seungcheol whined before digging into his dish, prior to he and Chan sitting at the dinner table.

 

Smiling, Jeonghan chuckled about how he had to make money somehow, but it was nice to be missed by his loving husband.

 

“You...work?” Chan carefully asked, hands rested on his thighs underneath the table. He did not want to eat.

 

“Well of course. Couldn’t afford this house without my job at the diner in town.”

 

“Hence why you’re the best cook,” Seungcheol praised with a cheeky smile.

 

Jeonghan thanked him whilst smiling to himself. Who said romance was dead?

 

Chan looked to Jihoon who was seated beside him. He was gobbling up his dinner, face practically buried in the bowl of food.

 

“Sweetie, take it easy,” Jeonghan told him. “There’s plenty more left for seconds, Hoonie.”

 

Jihoon raised his head from the bowl, his face smeared in red blood. Chan wondered how he could live with himself, wanting to eat more _human_ than he was given. Jihoon licked his lips before laying his eyes upon Chan’s untouched bowl.

 

“Can I have yours?” He hungrily asked, yearning for more.

 

Chan was scared. No, he was almost terrified. Who was this human-hungry?! He nodded, arms trembling as he pushed his bowl towards the older who couldn’t get it in his mouth fast enough. Chan tore his eyes away from the sight. It was so utterly disturbing. He wondered who it was, the poor soul chosen to be chopped up.

 

“Cheollie, get Channie another bowl,” Jeonghan gently instructed his husband.

 

Getting up out of his chair, Seungcheol walked over to the kitchen and scooped out more guts onto a new plate from the cupboard. He placed it in front of Chan when he returned to the table before sitting back down and continuing to eat his own food.

 

“Channie you need to eat,” Jeonghan murmured, shoveling a spoonful of food into his mouth. He looked back up at the younger, raising a threatening eyebrow.

 

Gulping, Chan bit his lip and tore his gaze away, looking down at the plate of food. He made no move to pick up the spoon and eat. Upon hearing a chair scraping against the floorboard he shut his eyes, bracing himself for what was coming.

 

Jeonghan had brought his chair over and was now seated beside Chan. He reached out and grabbed Chan’s plate and fork, gathering some guts onto the fork before holding it out in front of Chan.

 

“Say ‘ah’”, Jeonghan smiled, bringing the fork closer. Chan internally sighed and opened his mouth whilst trembling. He felt the slimy contents enter his mouth and his gag reflex was immediately triggered, but he held back.

 

“Not fair!” Jihoon whined, slamming his fist on the table. “Why don’t you ever feed _me_?”

 

“Because you’re too old for that. Besides, you need to ask nicely if you want something,” Seungcheol gritted.

 

Jihoon pouted as he enviously watched Jeonghan feed Chan.

 

“Someone’s _jealoussss_!” Joshua taunted, taking a sip of his water bottle. Jihoon turned to face him and denied it, but it was too obvious. “You’re mad because you’re not the favourite anymore.”

 

Jihoon took the knife from his plate and threw it across the table, it landing right in his older brother’s right eyeball with a sickening laugh following after.

 

Joshua fell limp in his chair, unconscious, eyes still opened. It was true, they couldn’t die, but only limbs could still work if they were amputated - somehow. Limbs could easily be stapled on and still function if there was a certain fluid poured over the stump before the staples came, but that was it. Joshua would never be able to see out of his right eye ever again.

 

Jihoon’s despicable action earned gasps from around the table, including Chan. In an instant, Jihoon was being dragged out of his chair by Seungcheol who was death gripping his ear.

 

Jeonghan set the plate of food back in front of Chan before rushing to Joshua’s side. Chan could hear Seungcheol screaming profanities at his son. He assumed Jihoon was also being dragged down the stairs by the loud thumping from down the hall.

 

Chan winced and immediately averted his gaze from the scene as he saw Jeonghan pulling the knife out of Joshua’s eye. There was blood dripping down his face and Jeonghan quickly sputtered for Chan to watch him while he went to grab bandages before rushing out of the room.

 

He willingly took a glance at the older across the table, feeling sorry for him. It must hurt, to get a knife in your eye. Chan looked around and noticed that nobody was around. He looked down at the plate in front of him, deciding that he was going to take advantage of this time alone by searching for a better meal. Of course, with Jihoon’s piercing screams being the only audible thing in the whole house, it would be hard to hear if anyone was coming. His cries bounced off the walls and roared up from down in the basement.

 

Chan carefully rose out of the chair whilst keeping an eye open for Jeonghan. He slowly made his way into the kitchen and crept over to the grimy fridge. His face scrunched in disgust as a sticky brown substance was pulled apart when he swung open the fridge door. The only non-rotten food in the fridge was an apple that turned brown. Chan snatched it from the back of the fridge and immediately bit into it, rejoicing that something good was finally in his mouth. He ate in a mere minute, checking behind his back every five seconds. When he was finished he threw out the remnants - the stem and seeds - in the garbage can, hiding it under a bunch of empty water bottles.

 

He was back in his chair when he realized the guts were still on his plate.

 

_What do I do with this? Where can I throw it out? I don’t want to eat this._

 

Before he could decide on what to do, Jeonghan came into the room in a panic. He ran over to Joshua and used the cloth he’d brought to wipe up all the blood that had dripped from his wound. He put a giant bandage over Joshua’s right eye before wrapping gauze around his head to secure it.

 

“Everything,” Jeonghan sniffled, pausing for a brief moment to wipe his tears, “Is going to be okay, baby.” He kissed Joshua’s forehead and hugged him tightly, weeping into his shoulder. “E-Everything’s going to be okay.”

 

No matter how evil and sick Jeonghan and this entire family was, they cared for each other. They really did love each other, Chan couldn’t deny it if he tried.

 

Jeonghan let go of Joshua and wiped his tears on his sleeve before turning to Chan. He did a double take when he saw the same amount of “food” still on his plate. Sighing, Jeonghan gave in. “If you’re not hungry then fine. Just...help me get Joshie to his room.”

 

They walked down the hallways, Joshua in Jeonghan’s arms. Jihoon’s screams didn’t stop, the volume of them not faltering.

 

“Is...Is he going to be okay?”

 

“Hopefully. Never treated an eye wound be-”

 

“No, I mean...Jihoon.”

 

Jeonghan blinked. “Oh.” He stepped in front of Chan and took the first step up the staircase. “Well, he’s getting what he deserves. He’ll be just fine.” Jeonghan took deep breaths as he struggled to hold the weight of his son in his arms. “I mean, his ass will hurt for a long time, but...he deserves it.”

 

Chan’s eyebrows furrowed as he followed behind Jeonghan. “He’s getting... _spanked_?”

 

“Yup. Now if you don’t be careful around here, that’ll be you.”

 

Chan shuddered.

 

Soon enough they reached Joshua’s room, Chan opening the door. Jeonghan laid Joshua down on his bed and put a blanket over him. He looked around the room before walking over and opening a dresser drawer, pulling out a mangled teddy bear. From the looks of it, he had one ear missing, no eyes, and looked rather muddy. Chan wondered how old that thing was.

 

Jeonghan tucked the bear under Joshua’s arm and kissed him again on the forehead.

 

He turned to Chan and said, “Bath time, sweetheart.”

 

Chan was squeezed into a large porcelain bathtub with Mingyu, and even though it was larger than a regular tub there was barely any room to move because they were two full-grown men. It didn’t help that Mingyu was six foot.

 

They were left alone behind a locked bathroom door for an hour, Jeonghan said.

 

Mingyu couldn’t even look at Chan without bursting into tears.

 

“What’s wrong?” Chan asked.

 

Mingyu sniffled. “T-This is so humiliating. We’re like...naked and stuff.”

 

“I didn’t realize,” Chan retorted sarcastically before sighing and apologizing to Mingyu. “Sorry, I’ve just been through a lot lately.” He paused and looked up at the ceiling. “And yeah, we’re naked. I’ve seen your dick and you’ve seen mine, but to be honest, it’s not the worst thing that’s happened since I’ve been here.”

 

“You got that right.” Mingyu sighed, leaning his head back on the tile wall. He grabbed the bar of soap that was on the floor and began to wash himself. “So, what’s your story? You know, your old life?”

 

Closing his eyes, Chan gulped before beginning his story. “I had a good life. Good parents. I’m an only child. In my first year of college in Ansan. I wanted to be a dancer, and not to brag but I’m a pretty great dancer.” Chan smiled to himself, remembering how much he was at the school practicing for...the dance competition.

 

“I...I was at school so much, I was practicing for a dance competition. The teacher said for sure I was going to win best male solo. I finally let myself have some free time with…” Chan felt his throat tighten. “With my boyfriend. Soonyoung. He was...the best thing that had ever happened to me. We went into the forest on a hike...Gosh, he was such a fitness junkie,” He laughed, wiping the tears that had rolled down his cheeks.

 

“Never left the forest. Ended up here.”

 

Mingyu was frozen in sorrow as he listened to Chan tell his heartbreaking story. He wanted to reach out and comfort the younger, but given the circumstances, he didn’t want to make Chan uncomfortable.

 

“I ate him,” Chan sobbed, palms covering his face as he cried into them. “And I feel so bad about it every day, B-But I didn’t have a choice!”

 

This time Mingyu couldn’t hold back. He held the slippery soap in one hand and rubbed Chan’s shoulder with the other. “Chan, It’s okay. It’s…”

 

“It’s not okay!” The younger objected, looking up at Mingyu. “Look where we are, Mingyu! We’re two grown men in a bathtub together. We are in the basement of _killers_ and _cannibals_.”

 

Mingyu gulped. “At least we’re not dead...right?”

 

“May as well be,” Chan grumbled. He wiped his tears on the back of his hand before sniffling and looking up at Mingyu. “Your turn. What was your old life like?”

 

“I had good parents too. I had an older sister. I’m from Anyang, but I came here to Ansan - at least I think we’re still in Ansan - for school, like you. I wanted to be a fashion designer. Wasn’t the best but, I love it.”

 

He passed the bar of soap to Chan as he continued on. “I couldn’t get a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. I wanted one because I’ve been single all my life, and now that I finally had my life planned out I finally wanted to experience love. Get kissed, cuddle with someone, you know.” He smiled a sad smile.

 

“So, as any young guy who couldn’t get laid would do, I went to the club.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but you going to the club plays a part in ending up here?” Chan chuckled.

 

Mingyu laughed along. “I’m not _done_ ! Anyw _ay_ , so I went to the club. And there I met...Joshua. Now, before you say anything, I thought he was sexy.”

 

“I would think so, too, if he didn’t eat my boyfriend.”

 

“Now, I obviously realize, he isn’t a good person. He brought me back here, to his room, and we, you know, got it on. I can barely remember it...but he put this mask over me after. I know it had some drug on it that made me pass out, and then Seungcheol injected me and here I am.”

 

Chan blinked. “How long?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“I wish I knew. I tried to keep count but with all the injections and drugs my mind went fuzzy and I couldn’t manage to.”

 

They both went silent and made small talk the rest of the time before Jeonghan came back in with towels and fresh clothes for them both. Luckily, the clothes weren’t Soonyoung’s.

 

Jeonghan waited outside the door to give them _some_ privacy, but Chan and Mingyu still dried off and changed with their backs to one another. 

 

“My cute boys,” Jeonghan cooed with a smile, ruffling their wet hair.

 

The three of them walked back up the stairs and went down a different hallway where there were two opened doors. Jeonghan ushered for both boys to go to their own new room.

 

Chan walked into his, which was painted grey and there was some mold lingering in the corners. He wasn’t going to lie, the bed looked really comfortable and was practically calling out for him. He went and laid down on it, finding out that it was indeed comfortable. The sheets even smelled clean.

 

Chan wrapped himself in the sheets and tensed up upon hearing Jeonghan enter the room. He relaxed when Jeonghan only tucked him further under the covers. He placed a kiss on Chan's head and whispered, "I'll love you forever."

  

Jeonghan got off and walked out the door. Closing it behind him, he locked it.

 

_I wonder what will happen tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not getting this chapter out sooner, writer's block is no joke. I've been trying to figure out where I want this story to go and all, so bear with me. 
> 
> I have some interesting plans for future chapters ;)))))
> 
> You guys' comments keep me alive and make me so happy so if you have something to say don't be scared to tell me bro!
> 
> Kudos and again comments are very much appreciated!


	6. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam jam goes over to a relative's house, and Chan recognizes someone.

Chan stirred and screwed his eyes shut due to the bright sun shining through the window. He pulled his blanket over his head for a few seconds, before getting sweaty and being unable to breathe. After soon realizing he most likely wasn’t going to fall back asleep, Chan sighed and pulled the blanket off of his body and rose from the bed.

 

He dragged his feet over to the doorway, eyes still heavy and fatigued. Trying to wake himself up, he grabbed the water bottle off of his desk and took a few gulps. Bad idea. Drinking water too early in the morning always made him nauseous, but never actually puke. 

 

Chan slowly trudged down the hallway and was met at the end with a group of people sitting around a table. He blinked and picked up his pace until he reached the edge of the wooden table.

 

“Oh, you’re awake!”

 

Looking over to the person who spoke Chan saw his mother. His eyes widened and began to water.

 

“Some dream you must have been having, it’s noon!” Chan looked to his left and laid eyes upon his father. He always teased him about his sleeping habits.

 

Tears spilled from Chan’s eyes as he hunched over and sobbed into his palms.

 

_Was it all just a dream?_

 

“Hey, why are you crying?” A sweet voice full of worry questioned, a voice Chan thought he would never hear again.

Soonyoung.

 

Chan looked up and through his glossy eyes, he saw Soonyoung walking toward him with before engulfing him in his arms. He hugged him tightly.

 

“Did we all die in your dream or something?” His mother asked, rubbing his arm, trying to comfort her son as well.

 

Chan nodded. Soonyoung pulled away from the hug and wiped Chan’s tears with his thumb. He smiled at him before kissing his forehead. “You’re so cute.”

 

“You couldn’t get rid of us if you tried,” His father chuckled as he rose from his chair to pat Chan on the back.

 

In the blink of an eye, he was somehow transported back to his room and was laying on his bed facing Soonyoung who was caressing his face.

 

Chan blinked again he was wrapped in Soonyoung’s embrace. He put his right arm around the older’s hip and nuzzled his face into his neck. Soonyoung rubbed his back. Before Chan let sleep take over, the bedroom door swung open and harshly hit the wall, revealing Jeonghan with a kitchen knife.

 

“You think I’d just let you leave?” He furiously screamed, stomping over to Soonyoung and stabbing his side, prompting the latter to screech in pain.

 

“You are _my_ son!” Jeonghan stabbed him in the thigh.

 

Chan tried to hold onto Soonyoung who was trying to find refuge in his arms.

  
“And _nobody_ is going to take you from me,” Jeonghan continued, pulling the knife from his thigh to look up at Chan with dark and threatening eyes. “Not even in a dream,” He spat before pulling Soonyoung out of Chan’s grasp and slitting his throat.

 

Chan’s eyes shot open as he awoke in a cold sweat. He realized that he was practically cuddling with someone when he had trouble sitting up. Looking over his shoulder he saw none other than _Mingyu_.

 

_I was cuddling with Mingyu? Wait, how did I get here? This isn’t even the room I fell asleep in._

 

He scrambled to get off the bed and once he was off he tried to calm down. Chan couldn’t remember the last time he had a nightmare before being in this place.

 

Mingyu shuffled on the bed and sat up, looking up at the younger in confusion.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked, voice groggy. He rubbed his eyes.

 

“I-I don’t know. I don't remember coming into your room,” Chan panicked. “But when I woke up we were cuddling and-”

 

“We were cuddling?”

 

“I was cuddling with someone in my dream. I must’ve just wrapped my arms around you in my sleep. Sorry.”

 

Mingyu waved it off, pulling the blanket back and rising up off the bed. “Don’t worry about it. Some of the medicine they give you has some side effects. Sleepwalking could be one for you?”

 

Chan nodded along. He’s never sleepwalked before, so it made sense that it wasn’t just something out of nowhere.

 

They stood there in awkward silence before Mingyu eventually cleared his throat. “We should, uh, go out and get some breakfast.”

 

“Will I be eating a body part?” Chan questioned.

 

“No,” Mingyu grinned. “Every second day we don’t have to eat guts for breakfast. So it’s either going to be French toast, eggs, or pancakes.”

 

It was pancakes. It wasn’t so bad. Chan and Mingyu sat beside each other at the table while Seungcheol and Joshua sat across from them. Jihoon must be somewhere else, and Jeonghan was at work. It was silent, save for the clattering of utensils on the plate.

 

Joshua didn’t look good. The bandage over his right eye was nearly soaked in dark red blood. He looked tired and chewed his pancakes slowly.

 

It was peaceful until the floorboards started to creak, alerting the four that someone was walking toward the dining room.

 

Jihoon came into view with a sour look on his face, limping very badly. He resembled a dog that had hurt its paw.

 

Joshua burst into laughter, choking on his food, but he kept on laughing.

 

“Shut up!” Jihoon gritted, taking a seat at the head of the table near Mingyu and Seungcheol.

 

“That’s what you _get_ for throwing a knife in my eye! You get your ass spanked with Daddy’s belt like a little misbehaved five year old,” Joshua teased.

 

“I said shut up!” Jihoon roared, picking up his knife from the table. Seungcheol grabbed his wrist before Jihoon could throw it at his older brother and held it tightly, causing Jihoon to wince in pain.

 

“Both of you knock it off,” Seungcheol threatened through his teeth. “I don’t want to deal with your bullshit today, we have to get the blood for cousin Junhui later.” He let go of Jihoon’s arm.

 

Jihoon and Joshua froze and looked at each other with wide eyes.

 

“Not it!” They yelled in unison.

 

“Oh, please,” Seungcheol sighed chewing his food. “He’s not that bad.”

 

Joshua’s eyes narrowed in disbelief. “Not...that...bad? Him and his little _pet_ -”

 

“Don’t call him that. Minghao is not a _pet_. The both of them are in a very consensual relationship,” Seungcheol argued.

 

“They’re still disgusting.”

 

“When I went last month with Mummy,” Jihoon interjected, “All I could hear was moaning and I was in the hallway! They’re disgusting.”

 

Mingyu blinked rapidly and looked at Jihoon. “Why are you complaining about people enjoying themselves whilst having sex when you eat human body parts for dinner?”

 

Chan was worried for Mingyu after he’d said that. What would they do to him for talking back? Then again, Chan had some trust that Mingyu knew what he was getting into, for he had been there longer than him.

 

“Shut up, bitch! I hear you crying all the time in your room about how you wish you never had sex with Joshua!” Jihoon spat.

 

“At least I was hot back then! Now I have this,” Joshua yelled, pointing to the bandage over his right eye. “You think anyone will wanna have sex with me now? It's all your fault!” He pointed an accusing finger at Jihoon.

 

Mingyu sighed. “That’s a good thing,” He mumbled under his breath.

 

Joshua looked at Mingyu. “What did you just say?” He huffed, slamming his fist on the table.

 

Seungcheol sighed for the nth time that morning. “Joshua I _swear-_ ”

 

“I said it’s a good thing if you can’t have sex with anyone!” Mingyu shouted in fury. “That way they won’t end up here, you asshole!”

 

He and Joshua started at each other for a few seconds in silence. Joshua was the first to move, dropping his cutlery on his plate, making a loud _CLANG_ sound. He sprung out of his seat, as did Mingyu.

 

“Oh, this is going to be good!” Jihoon said, smiling excitedly, earning a glare from Seungcheol.

 

Mingyu towered over Joshua due to his height but Joshua was stronger than him. He clenched his fist and punched the younger in the face, causing him to fall to his knees.

 

A fight broke out between the two and they were rolling around on the floor trying to punch each other. It was a mess.

 

Eventually, Seungcheol rose from his seat and walked over, pulling Joshua to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

 

His bandage was messed up and blood was dripping down his face.

 

“Go wash up and get dressed. You’re coming with me to Junhui’s,” Seungcheol told him.

 

“But Daddy he started it!”

 

This Junhui guy must be really horrible if he scares _this_ family!

 

“ _Now_.”

 

Joshua stomped his foot. Jihoon pointed a finger and laughed at him, glad he wasn’t the one who was going to Junhui’s.

 

“Suck a cock Jihoon,” Joshua spat, angrily walking out of the room.

 

Seungcheol helped Mingyu get up from the floor. His nose was bleeding and his eye was already turning black. This didn’t mean that he was off the hook though because moments later he was informed by Seungcheol that he wasn’t getting any meals for the rest of the day.

 

Mingyu walked out of the room as well with dried tears glistening on his cheeks.

 

Clearing his throat Seungcheol walked over and took Mingyu, Joshua, and his own plate to the sink.

 

“You’re coming today too,” He told Chan when he returned to the table.

 

“What exactly do I have to do?” Chan asked, setting his fork down on the foodless plate.

 

“There’s somebody in the basement, we have to take out all of their blood and store it in jugs,” Seungcheol explained, “Then we take it over to my nephew’s place.”

 

Chan gulped. He wondered who the person getting killed was, and what the nephew did with all that blood.

 

~

 

After breakfast was finished, Chan followed Seungcheol up the stairs to get Joshua before they started.

 

Knocking harshly on the door, Seungcheol called out for his son. “Are you done putting your makeup on in there or can we get started?”

 

Chan recalled what Seungcheol had told him when they were in the workshop.

 

_“You’ve only seen my bad side. I’m a nice guy.”_

 

But all the times that he had been around Seungcheol, he wasn’t very nice. However, Chan remembers not eating his supper which got Seungcheol angry, as well as Jihoon throwing a knife into Joshua’s eye, and Joshua and Mingyu fighting just now. Maybe he was just always in a bad mood because nothing good ever happened in this house.

 

“Jeez, give me a minute!” Joshua shouted on the other side of the door in annoyance. “I’ll meet you down there, I’m kinda busy right now.”

 

“Busy with what? Get out here!” Seungcheol fumed, pouncing his first against the door. Chan took a small, discreet step back.

 

“I’m jacking off, okay?! Happy now?”

 

Seungcheol sighed. “Five minutes, or no dinner,” He told him before walking off. Chan followed behind him.

 

They walked down to the basement in silence. All the hallways had flickering dim lights on the ceilings, except for the room at the end of the hall which was blindingly bright.

 

Chan squinted as they entered the white room, hoping his eyes would adjust to the brightness. When they finally did, he saw someone laying on a metal table in the middle of the room. It was a man. He was alive and tied to the table, a handkerchief tied around his head and in his mouth so he couldn’t talk.

 

He started fighting against the ropes and screaming upon hearing people enter the room. Once Seungcheol came into view he began to cry.

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and removed the handkerchief, causing the man to start begging for his life.

 

“Please don’t hurt me! Please let me go! Please-”

 

Chan tried to not go near the two, but Seungcheol snapped his fingers and pointed for Chan to go to the other side of the table. Slowly walking over and standing on the spot, he didn’t look up from the floor.

 

Seungcheol whistled to get Chan’s attention. The latter looked up to see Seungcheol handing him a knife.

 

“Take it,” He ordered.

 

Chan took it with a trembling hand.

 

Seungcheol turned away and brought four jugs and put them on the floor beside Chan. He put four jugs on his own side as well.

 

Seungcheol cursed. “Where the _hell_ is Joshua?”

 

Speak of the devil, Joshua walked into the room with a scowl on his face.

 

“Finally, we can get this show on the road.” Seungcheol shook his head and placed a few jugs by the man’s feet and a knife on the end of the table.

 

Looking his son up and down, Seungcheol shut his eyes and sighed, trying not to facepalm himself. “Son of a bitch, at _least_ do your fly up, Joshua!” Seungcheol scolded, trying to keep his temper under control, but it wasn’t really working.

 

Joshua dramatically sighed and did his fly up before he finally reached his spot at the table.

 

Looking at the person on it, Joshua’s whole demeanor changed. “Oh, hello Byun Baekhyun!” He happily greeted with a sinister smile. “Or wait, should I say _Park_ Baekhyun?”

 

The man on the table - Baekhyun, started to sob even harder, face going red as numerous tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped into the cold metal surface underneath him.

 

“Yeah,” Joshua continued, the sinister smile not leaving his face, “You’re going to see your man real soon.”

 

Baekhyun halted his movements and froze. “W-What do you mean?”

 

Joshua gasped in fake shock and covered his mouth. “I forgot to tell you!” He chucked. “You know how bad the police are in this town, and after they couldn’t find you, obviously, your boo Chanyeol went onto your apartment balcony that was ten stories high and,” Joshua paused, clapping his hands together. “SPLAT! Jumped off it.”

 

Baekhyun began to tremble on the table, sobbing even harder than before.

 

“J-Just kill me!”

 

“Oh, that’s exactly what we’re going to do, don’t you worry,” Joshua told him, smiling genuinely before taking the knife and stabbing it into Baekhyun’s left foot. He quickly pulled the knife out and held the jug under it, letting the spurts of blood collect in it.

 

Baekhyun began to _really_ scream and Seungcheol put the handkerchief back in his mouth to try and remotely silence him.

 

Seungcheol then began to stab Baekhyun’s side, holding the jug underneath the table. He pulled the knife out and stabbed a different section of his side, repeating this action numerous times.

 

Chan stood there, frozen. He didn’t want to be here let alone partake in the act of killing this poor man.

 

Joshua turned to him, shirt covered in blood, and told him to start stabbing.

 

“I-I can’t!” Chan choked out.

 

“Don’t be a pussy!”

 

When Chan made no move to stab Baekhyun, Joshua took his own bloody knife and stabbed Chan in the arm. He screamed and tried to pull the knife out.

 

“Look, he’s going to die anyway, so why don’t you just help out and avoid me stabbing you some more?” Joshua reasoned.

 

He had a good point, but Chan still didn’t want to stab this man and collect his blood! When he realized it was better if he did, it did not go well.

 

Chan stabbed Baekhyun in the side, causing dark red blood to gush out once the knife was pulled out. Tears streaming down his face, he fumbled for the jug and put it by his feet so it would catch the blood.

 

Surprisingly, Chan’s side didn’t hurt at all. Like he had never been stabbed. Being immortal had its perks, he guessed.

 

As Chan stabbed Baekhyun multiple times he was close to vomiting, but he never did.

 

The whole thing wasn’t so bad, except for how it _looked._ There was blood _everywhere_ , on their clothes and even on all three of their faces.

 

It got real when Baekhyun fell silent. He’d bled to death in a matter of less than ten minutes. All that could be heard in the room was the _squelch_ of the knives going in and out of his lifeless body.

 

After an hour or so of doing this, Seungcheol told them that there was enough blood for his nephew and that there wasn’t very much else that they could get out of Baekhyun.

 

They lined up all the jugs against the wall. There were ten, filled to the brim with blood, each one no bigger than an average forearm.

 

Chan gulped, looking at what he’d just done, but he didn’t shed any more tears.

 

_There’s no use in crying, you can’t change anything that just happened. Crying just wastes time._

 

“I thought you didn’t want to do this?” He asked Joshua who was standing beside him. “You seemed pretty happy to stab him.”

 

Joshua hummed and turned to face Chan. “No, I _love_ killing people. Going over to my cousin’s place...that is what I hate.”

 

Chan nodded along. “I guess I’ll be finding out why very soon.”

 

Joshua patted him on the back before walking away.

 

Chan stared at his feet and shuffled them every few seconds. He overheard Seungcheol say something about putting some sort of injection into the body so they could preserve it for future meals.

 

“We’re going to be late if we don’t get a move on it,” Seungcheol sighed, looking at his watch on his wrist. “I’ll get Jihoon to put him away. You two go and take a bath.”

 

Joshua slung an arm around Chan as he guided him out of the room, Seungcheol following behind. After a few minutes, Seungcheol walked in a different direction leaving Chan and Joshua on their own.

 

They entered the same bathroom that Chan had bathed in yesterday with Mingyu. Joshua shoved him in and locked the door from the other side. “I’ll just be a minute. Getting clothes.”

 

Chan licked his lips and breathed heavily. He wasn’t sure if he could trust that Joshua would be back in a couple minutes. Gulping, he wondered if he would be in here for a few hours, or even days. No, he couldn’t jump to conclusions. Joshua would be back soon.

 

Chan did a double take when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened and his mouth hung agape as he looked at his blood-covered face. It was mostly dried up, but still. There was some splattered on his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, _everywhere_.

 

“I look like...a _murderer_ ,” Chan whispered to himself in shock. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the mirror. He felt...disgusted with himself. He _killed_ somebody. Beginning to worry about how he wasn’t fully forced to stab Baekhyun and how he would explain that to the police and how he could be arrested, Chan laughed. He _laughed_.

 

The police weren’t coming, and they would never find him. He could get away with murder. He _is_ getting away with murder. He _killed_ someone, and he was getting away with it. He no longer felt disgusted with himself.

 

Although he was having these thoughts, Chan still wanted to be free. He decided that if he ever did escape, and the police questioned him, he would never reveal he helped kill someone. Living with that dark secret was better than going to prison.

 

The more he looked at himself, the more confident he got.

 

_Look at me. I’m covered in blood because I just killed somebody. It’s like a Halloween costume, but It’s real. I look kinda cool._

 

In the next few moments, the door swung open to reveal Joshua with a stack of clothes and a bag of chips.

 

Chan jumped, causing Joshua to raise an eyebrow at him before brushing it off. He walked past the younger and dropped the chip bag and clothes on the dirty floor, reaching over and turning on the bathtub faucet. After he got the temperature just right he began to strip, only getting as far as taking his shirt off before Chan said something.

 

“Are we, uh, you know, together?” He asked, referring to the bath.

 

Joshua folded his shirt and set it down on the floor. “Do you know how many people live in this house? Don’t have the money for everyone to bathe separately every day.”

 

For the second time in two days, Chan was squished in the same porcelain bathtub bathing with someone. However, this bath was a lot different than the one he shared with Mingyu the previous day. For starters, Chan and Joshua were eating chips and passing the bag back and forth, as well as Joshua was watching his every move.

 

“Can you like,” Chan started, uncomfortable with Joshua’s piercing eyes watching him as he washed his body, “Not stare at me?”

 

Joshua threw another handful of chips in his mouth. “Make me,” He taunted. “If we weren’t brothers I’d suck your dick.”

 

Chan bit his cheek in order to hold back a “We aren’t brothers”. He didn’t want to get raped if he didn’t have to.

 

So Chan washed himself with Joshua not tearing his eyes away. It was very uncomfortable, even more so when Chan realized the other was most likely not thinking appropriate things about him.

 

It wasn’t until Seungcheol kicked the door open that Joshua tore his eyes off of Chan’s body. He smiled at his father, holding up the bag of chips. “You want some?” Joshua asked, his mouth full.

 

“No. Get out, we need to leave soon,” Seungcheol told him, snapping his fingers. Chan noticed he did that a lot.

 

“Fine, fine,” Joshua sighed. He rolled up the chip bag and set it on the floor beside the bathtub. Seungcheol left so that the two of them could change in private.

 

Unlike Mingyu, Joshua didn’t care about his modesty. He put on his clothes like everything was normal, and Chan would bet actual money that Joshua stared at his bare ass for some time.

 

After, they made their way to the same room they were in before to collect the jugs of blood.

 

Jihoon had just finished with Baekhyun, and he’d brought Mingyu down to help carry the blood jugs upstairs. Chan took two, carrying one with each hand, and was the caboose of the line going up the stairs.

 

There was a blue jeep parked outside the front door. Seungcheol led everyone out the door and they put the jugs in the trunk. Chan almost cried that he could breathe fresh air again.

 

“Ten, correct?” A tall man dressed in a black suit and sunglasses confirmed with Seungcheol, who nodded.

 

The man chewed his gum loudly. “Good.”

 

He walked over to the driver’s side of the car, getting inside. Seungcheol sat in the passenger’s seat. Joshua walked towards the car, motioning for Chan to follow him. They sat in the backseat together.

 

Joshua closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat, hoping to drift off to sleep in the next few minutes. Chan looked out the window, taking advantage of the time he was outside of the house.

 

“How’s your month been?” Seungcheol began talking to the driver.

 

The man shrugged and blew a bubble with his gum. “Same old. My daughter was born, though.”

 

Seungcheol’s eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. A foreign sight. Chan thought a frown was sewed on his face.

 

“What’s her name?” Seungcheol asked excitedly.

 

“Soojung. When I’m free I’ll bring her over. You’re going to love her.”

 

Seungcheol shook his head in happiness and disbelief. “You know, with our family being the way we are, I never thought I’d have a grandchild.” He looked back at the driver. “It makes sense that you’re the successful one, with a family. You’ve always been my favourite child, Seokmin.”

 

The driver - now known as Seokmin - smiled. “Thanks, dad. Sorry you’re stuck with Joshua and Jihoon. Retards.”

 

Chan didn’t even realize he was fighting to stay awake until he started to doze off, head falling and eyes closing. He didn’t even know how long the drive would be to Seungcheol’s nephew’s, so he let himself fall asleep.

 

~

 

He was awoken by pain in his right shoulder. It would go away for a few seconds, then it would come back even more painful. Chan opened his eyes to witness Joshua punching his shoulder. The latter stopped when he noticed Chan staring at him.

 

“Finally, you’re awake,” Joshua said. “We’re at Junhui’s, come on.” With that, Joshua hopped out of the car.

 

Chan blinked, now noticing that it was dark out, and there were no other buildings around other than the mansion they were in front of. He opened the car door and stepped out just in time to see two figures walking towards the scene.

 

“Luckily we didn’t have to go inside this time,” Joshua said to himself.

 

Seungcheol, Seokmin, and the two figures who had just appeared all turned on their flashlights. The scene looked very ominous and suspicious. It figures because they were dropping jugs of a dead man’s blood off here.

 

“Hello uncle,” One man greeted Seungcheol with a smile. He was taller than everyone there, his chocolate brown hair was swept to the side. The man was wearing a pastel yellow t-shirt, black skinny jeans as well as black combat boots. Oh, and there was another man practically attached to him.

 

“Hi Junhui,” Seungcheol greeted in return. He then averted his gaze to the man that Junhui was holding very closely. “Hi, Minghao.”

 

Minghao shyly waved back. He was dressed very...differently. He had wire cat ears in his jet black hair, an oversized pink sweater with a white cat on it, grey sweatpants, and bunny slippers on.

 

If Seungcheol hadn’t said his name, Chan wouldn’t have recognized him. Minghao went to the same school as he did, and he was in the dance class after his. Chan did a duet with him before.

 

“And who’s this?” Jun curiously asked, shining his bright flashlight into Chan’s eyes.

 

“I’m Chan,” He replied, hand over his eyes to shield the light.

 

Junhui looked back to Seungcheol. “New son? Thought Mingyu was your last?”

 

Seungcheol shrugged. “You know how Jeonghan is.”

 

Junhui nodded before reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a thick envelope. He held it out to Seokmin who grabbed it from his cousin’s hands, leaning on his jeep as he opened it.

 

From where Chan was standing, he could see that inside of the envelope was all cash.

 

Everyone stood there in awkward silence. Chan looked at Seungcheol who was watching Seokmin count the money. Joshua was picking at his nails. Junhui was also watching Seokmin count the money. Minghao was looking at Chan, and they made eye contact, but neither broke it. They were both thinking the same thing.

 

Minghao had recognized Chan. He was 100% certain by the way he was looking at him with pity.

 

Minghao discreetly motioned with his eyes for Chan to look at his arm. He pointed at him followed by doing the ‘OK’ symbol.

 

He was asking Chan if he was okay. The latter shook his head. Minghao bit his lip.

 

“It’s here,” Seokmin announced, putting the envelope into a pocket inside of his suit.

 

Each person excluding Seokmin carried two jugs of blood up the hill and into Junhui’s mansion, who led them all into the basement, where the jugs were being put.

 

As soon as Junhui and Minghao set their jugs down on the white tile floor, they grabbed each other’s hands and intertwined their fingers. It’s like they can’t be apart for very long or else they’ll die, or something.

 

Chan couldn’t keep his eyes off of Minghao. He remembers when they did their duet last year. Minghao was open to ideas, but he seemed more of a person who liked control, who wanted things done his way. Chan almost laughed, how things were actually the opposite. He was _so_ submissive to Junhui. Clearly, he liked it that way. And the way he was _dressed…_ He sure _looked_ like a pet, one of the reasons Chan didn’t make the connection between the rare name of Minghao and this type of personality.

 

“You staying for wine?” Junhui asked the group.

 

~

 

The entire time, Chan could feel eyes on him. He knew they were Minghao’s. He tried to distract himself by drinking the fanciest wine he’ll probably every drink in his life.

 

Chan asked Junhui what he did for a living after complimenting his house. It turns out that he was an actor. Chan had never seen his name on the internet or on any talk show, but he came to the conclusion that he must be a pretty good actor to get paid so much money to afford the mansion they were currently in.

 

Joshua took advantage of his cousin’s wine, pouring more into his glass every five minutes.

 

Seokmin talked to Junhui quite a bit along with Seungcheol, including Minghao in the conversation every now and then.

 

Chan was zoned out, sloshing the red wine in his cup to keep himself occupied. If anything, he wanted to go back to the house. He didn’t feel awkward there, especially with Minghao eyeing him.

 

“Daddy, can you get my phone from the table, please?” Minghao shyly asked Junhui, looking down at his feet afterward. Chan could tell he was embarrassed asking the question. “I think my Mama may have texted me.”

 

“Sure thing, baby,” Junhui replied. He rose off of the couch and walked into another room, coming out a few moments later with Minghao’s phone. He handed it to his boyfriend before sitting back down beside him again, slinging an arm around Minghao’s shoulder.

 

Minghao put his knees to his chest and leaned into Junhui, unlocking his phone.

 

Everyone started talking again, even Joshua joining in on the conversation about Seokmin’s newborn daughter.

 

Jun and Minghao were on the couch, while Seungcheol and Seokmin sat across from them on another couch. Chan and Joshua sat in chairs on the sides, Chan closest to Minghao and Joshua closest to Junhui. Minghao used this to his - and Chan’s - advantage.

 

Minghao typed something on his phone before leaning more against Junhui. He let his arm fall to the side, it sticking out whilst holding his phone. Most people would think it was nothing. That’s exactly why Minghao did it. He was smart.

 

Chan took a glance at Minghao after he stilled his movements. His phone in his hand wasn’t shut off. It had something written in large text displayed on the screen.

 

_Ask to go to the bathroom_

 

Almost crying out of happiness, Chan waited a few moments before asking the question to collect himself. He didn’t want to look suspicious.

 

“Can I use your bathroom?” Chan calmly asked, looking directly at Junhui.

 

Junhui set down his wine, nodding. “Yeah, of course. I can show-” He started, getting up from the couch, but Minghao pulled him back down.

 

“I can do it. You only see your cousins and uncle once a month, you can keep talking,” Minghao innocently smiled, standing up.

 

Minghao motioned for Chan to get up and follow behind him. Now he could feel Seungcheol’s eyes on him.

 

They walked through a few different rooms and down a hall before they reached the kitchen. Minghao shut the door once Chan stepped inside and locked it.

 

“What are you doing here?” He worriedly asked Chan, gulping. “How did you end up with-”

 

“I was kidnapped in the woods. Typical story,” Chan whispered with a shrug. He couldn’t remember the last time he had talked to Minghao. All he could think about was how he saw Minghao act at school, and now they were in this weird situation.

 

“I don’t know much about Junhui’s cousins and his uncle, but I only knew that they’re messed up and that they kill people for Junhui and I…” Minghao paused and sighed, looking down. He really just admitted that to his former classmate. “And that they kidnap people? I’m not sure of the whole story behind it, but…” He looked up, meeting Chan’s eyes. “It’s weird that you’re part of it.”

 

Chan nodded, trying to hold back saying something that could potentially be offensive to Minghao, but he couldn’t.

 

“Are you okay? I know it’s none of my business but, Junhui seems kind of...controlling.”

 

Minghao raised his eyebrows and let out a breathless chuckle. “Yes, I’m fine. He’s not controlling. And if he seems like it, then it’s because I want him to be. That’s how we roll around here.”

 

Chan nodded, understanding now. Seungcheol was right, Minghao wasn’t a pet, their relationship was completely consensual.

 

Minghao tensed up afterward and sighed again, behaviour shifting.

 

“Ugh, I’m going to get in shit for this but,” The older said aloud. “We have a garbage chute. If you went down it I think you could get out somehow.”

 

Chan’s eyes widened. A way out?

 

“But you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone about the blood, or the killings, or…” Minghao paused. “Me.”

 

“You?” Chan questioned, even though he had a feeling he knew what Minghao meant.

 

“Yes, me. My relationship with Junhui, what I wear, how I act…” He trailed off.

 

Chan nodded. “I promise I won’t. Ever. Where’s the-”

 

There was a jiggled on the doorknob, followed by a knock on the door, which started both of them.

 

“Hao?”

 

It was Junhui.

 

“Are you okay in there? I walked by the bathroom and it was empty, and this door is locked…”

 

Minghao visibly gulped. “I-I’m fine, Daddy.” He shut his eyes as his face turned red just the slightest bit. He was still embarrassed by the fact that someone he knew from school was seeing him like this.

 

There was no reply on the other side of the door for a few moments before Junhui finally spoke up. “Then what are you doing in the kitchen? With the door locked? Is Chan hurting you?” He jiggled the doorknob more aggressively.

 

Minghao looked to Chan, who was visibly scared. “Don’t worry, he’ll understand. I can get through to him,” He whispered.

 

He walked away from Chan and unlocked the door. He opened it wide enough so that Junhui could see that both him and Chan were fine. “See, everything’s fine.”

 

Junhui narrowed his eyes at Chan, pulling Minghao into his chest.

 

“Daddy shut the door, we need to talk,” Minghao gently instructed. Junhui raised an eyebrow, confused, but complied, shutting the door.

 

“I went to school with Chan, and he was kidnapped by your uncle and cousins,” Minghao explained, hands on his boyfriend’s chest. “He’s a good, innocent person who was a whole life to live!”

 

Junhui scratched his head. “Where are you going with this?”

 

“Can we let him go through the garbage chute?” Minghao batted his eyelashes.

 

“Garbage chute?” Junhui questioned.

 

Minghao blinked. He walked over and pointed to a small metal door on the wall.

 

Junhi walked over and opened it, eyebrows furrowed. He looked down the dark hole, pulling his phone out and using the flashlight to get a better look. Looking back at Chan, then back to the chute, Junhui came to a conclusion.

 

“I don’t think you can fit,” He pointed out.

 

“I can sure as hell try!” Chan objected, rushing over to the door. He gulped before bending over and sticking his head in the dark space, ready to climb right in. Junhui slapped his back with a  “Don’t go head first.”

 

Chan got out and Junhui kneeled down, holding his hands out for Chan to step on.

 

After a few minutes of trying to fit his body in the chute, Chan whined. He couldn’t fit. Despite how skinny he was, his hips were too big for the small space.

 

_So much for freedom._

 

All three of them walked back to the living room, acting as normal as possible, but Seungcheol still questioned them.

“What took all _three_ of you so long in the bathroom?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Junhui let out a breathless laugh. “Chan clogged the toilet, and you know how helpless Hao is.”

Chan bit his lip as he tried to hold back his reaction. He couldn’t blow their cover, and Junhui had already sold their excuse. This guy _was_ an actor. But seriously? Clogging the toilet? Embarrassing.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Whatever. We have to go before Hannie gets worried.” He gestured for Chan to come over to them.

Walking over, Chan looked down at the ground the whole time. Junhui and Minghao walked behind the four of them.

When they reached the car, Chan looked back at Minghao with a pleading look. Minghao licked his lips, prior to whispering _I’m sorry._

Chan tore his eyes away and opened the car door, climbing in the backseat beside Joshua.

Minghao and Junhui waved at the car until it was no longer visible.

“What bothers you so much about your cousin?” Chan curiously asked Joshua. “He seems normal to me.”

Joshua scoffed. “It may just bother all of us then.” He turned his whole body to face Chan. “It’s just weird how he likes to be called ‘Daddy’, and how Minghao is so submissive towards him. Also, you’re lucky they weren’t fucking when we were there, that shit’s _disgusting_.”

“And what exactly do they do with all the blood we brought over?

 

Joshua put up a finger. “One of the reasons why them fucking is so disgusting is _primarily_ because they fuck in a bathtub full of all that blood.”

Chan’s eyes widened as he threw up in his mouth a little. He swallowed it.

“But,” He said. “Is that all they use it for?”

Joshua looked away and clicked his tongue. “They drink it.”

Chan’s throat went dry. “D-Drink it?”

Joshua nodded.

“I wonder if it’s good,” Chan pondered, leaning back on the seat and licking his lips.

Joshua blinked, visibly shocked.

“You really want some?” Seungcheol chimed in, turning back in the passenger’s seat to look at the younger. “I mean, you’ve already tasted the blood in the body parts we’ve eaten.”

Chan shrugged with a smirk. “If I’m going to be a part of this family I best act something like you all, don’t you think?”

For the second time that day, Seungcheol smiled with joy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first I want to say thank you so much to everyone who comments on my story?? I honestly freak out every time and they make me so happy and motivate me to spew out new chapters sooner!! I really appreciate them <3
> 
> Second of all three new characters were introduced!! Personally, I want to explore Junhui and Minghao more in the future so Y'all can expect a bathtub scene ;)
> 
> I think I FINALLY have an idea of where this story is going to go and Y'ALL AIN'T PREPARED 
> 
> I also have a twitter where I'll try to post updates and such and other things related to svt so if you want to hmu I'm @paigep8181 and it may contain NSFW stuff like horror and all that no sexual stuff but if you're reading this fic I see u have no problem with that lmao 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading!! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated <33333


	7. UPDATE: IM NOT DEAD I SWEAR

Oh my gosh OKAY So I know I've been gone for a few months but school was ending and I had a lot of work to do, then it was summer and I was lazy, and now I'm back in school. YIKES!

But don't worry because I'm working on the new chapter!! The only thing is I have really good ideas but they're for like wayyy into the future that nobody is ready for so it might take a while for me to write this chapter because I'm low for ideas on what's going to happen at the present time. The thing is I really want to get to it BUT I CAN'T RUSH IT UGH

So I'm thinking the chapter after next will be a time jump or something IDK HELP ME IM NOT ONE OF THOSE FANFIC WRITERS WHO KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING AND HAS EVERYTHING MAKE SENSE IN THE END

ANYWAY, so I AM working on a new chapter and again I really appreciate all the comments that I've gotten so far on this story?? Like at first I thought people would be like ew what iS tHis but you guys...actually like it! Wow. Y'all are just as messed up as me I guess

And because I am the author of this story and I can do whatever I want, just letting you all know that this picture is framed somewhere in that filthy house where the story takes place :^)

 

you know they were forced by Jeonghan. Joshua probably choked him 0.0001 second later

 

This update was a mess I'm sorry lol


	8. New Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan experiences some new effects of the injections.

Chan was woken up early the next day and was given an injection by Jeonghan before breakfast. This time it made him have a serious appetite. Somebody’s body parts were what was being served, which was nothing new, but in the place of Chan’s orange juice was a glass of something reddish-black. Nobody else had it.  _ That _ was new. 

 

Chan gulped. He’d forgotten what he’d said last night about drinking blood on the way home from Junhui and Minghao’s. Totally forgotten. 

 

Seungcheol obviously hadn’t, though. 

 

“I thought you said you wanted to try it?” He spat, leaning forward with his eyebrows knitted together in anger and confusion. “I took time out of my day to get that just for-”

 

Jeonghan put his hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder and pulled him back to a proper sitting position. 

 

“We  _ just  _ sat down. I don’t want any attitude or fighting this early in the morning,” He said sternly, letting his hand fall. Jeonghan turned to the rest of the table. “That goes for all of you.”

 

Jihoon scoffed. “Shoulda been here yesterday morning.”

 

“Don’t you fucking  _ start _ ,” Joshua said, annoyed. 

 

_ Is it like this every morning? _ Chan thought. He was on Jeonghan’s side for this one. It was too early for this. 

 

“Are you going to drink it or not, kid?” Seungcheol questioned, his cold brown eyes looking into Chan’s. 

 

The latter gulped and reached out for the glass, now holding it in his hand. “Y-Yeah,” Chan stuttered. “I will.” 

 

He put the cup in front of his nose and sniffed it. It didn’t really have a smell, but Chan guessed it would taste salty. He remembered the time he fell of his bike and his tongue bled, and its taste was salty.

 

Everyone’s eyes were on him.

 

_ Just pretend it’s fruit punch. Just pretend it’s fruit punch. Just pretend it’s fruit punch. _

 

Chan quickly put his lips to the cup and took an average sized sip in order to please them all. The blood was warm and thick going down his throat. However, it didn’t taste bad. It was actually the opposite. Chan couldn’t compare the taste to anything he’d ever drunk before, but it was  _ so  _ good. He was shocked at how amazing blood of all things could taste as he took two more sips before he put the cup back on the table.

 

“So, what do you think?” Jeonghan asked, eyes twinkling with curiosity. “Good? Bad? In the middle?”

 

Chan watched as everyone leaned in, anticipating his response.

 

“It is so fucking good!” He told them. “Like, why does it taste so good? Blood shouldn’t taste good, but this is  _ good _ .” Unable to help himself, Chan took another sip.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Seungcheol smiled. He  _ actually  _ smiled. “You can have it every day if you’d like.”

 

Chan leaned back in his chair and thought about it for a few moments. It was really good, and it seemed to please Seungcheol that he liked it, so it wouldn’t be that bad to have it every day. It’s just blood, not drugs or anything. It could probably do his body some good after all the injections, and it made the horrible meals a little more bearable. “Sure,” Chan said, prior to taking another sip. 

 

He didn’t know how or why the blood tasted so good, but he figured there was no answer. It just was what it was and it tasted good to him. Maybe it was the blood type? However, Chan would soon find out. He looked down at his forgotten plate of what looked like a pancreas and intestines.  _ I can’t make them upset now _ , Chan thought,  _ not after Seungcheol literally smiled at me _ . He hesitantly picked up his fork and took an average sized bite. 

 

_ Okay, this is getting super weird. Why is this delicious? It was disgusting the other day!  _

 

“Um,” Chan squeaked, “Why...Why does this taste good?” 

 

“Excuse me?” Seungcheol squinted his eyes and tilted his head. “Does my cooking normally taste like shit?” 

 

“N-No! It’s just-”

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Seungcheol, it’s early, and I already told you that I’m  _ not _ in the mood.” He turned to Chan. “Your taste buds are changing. Normal stuff.” Jeonghan turned and faced his husband. “Nothing is wrong with your cooking, dear. 

 

Seungcheol huffed and went back to eating his food. 

 

Meanwhile, Chan was pondering everything he just learned. Did all the injection do was make his tastebuds change and that’s it? That can’t be right. There must be something bigger that he was missing. 

 

Looking down at his plate, Chan considered his options. He was hungry, borderline starving, and this was his only option for food. He didn’t want to eat what looked like intestines and a pancreas, as per usual, but if it tasted good all of a sudden it couldn’t hurt...right?

 

Chan ate everything on his plate and drank the rest of the blood in his glass. He knew it pleased Jeonghan and Seungcheol, and Chan began to feel part of the family. It was a strange feeling. Half of him wanted to do things in order to please them all so they wouldn’t hurt him, but the other half wanted to do things because...he wanted to be part of the family. He wanted to be Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s son. He wanted to do the things they did.

 

Shaking those demented thoughts out of his head, Chan waited patiently for everyone else to finish eating. 

 

When they were done, Jeonghan took Joshua by the hand. “Come and get your bandage changed‍, baby,” He said, leading him out of the room.

 

Joshua turned around and looked at Jihoon with a cocky grin. He stuck his tongue out and stuck up the middle finger, laughing down the hall as he heard Jihoon break out into a fit. 

 

“Just because he’s got one eye doesn’t mean he’s any better than me!” Jihoon pouted.

 

Seungcheol threw him an unimpressed look. “Who’s fault is it that he has one eye?” 

 

“Well, mine, but-“

 

“No buts, it’s your fault. Stop being so pissy that Mummy isn’t giving you attention.”

 

Jihoon huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and slouching down in his chair. After a few moments, he got up and stormed out of the room, mumbling something about going to watch a movie. 

 

Chan left as well and went to his room. He jumped onto the bed and stared at the moldy ceiling. If he ever left this place, he was going to sleep in his parents' bed when he got home. They’d all sleep peacefully because they were all together again, and there would be no more pain and suffering. 

 

His parents...Chan missed them more than he could put into words. He missed his mom’s cooking and his dad’s jokes and wisdom. Good old Lee...Lee...huh?

 

Chan immediately sat up on the bed. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he wondered why he couldn’t remember his parents’ names. He tried to think and think harder but his mind was blank. Panic started to set in and it became harder to breathe. Chan could picture their faces and he could remember everything about them...except their names. That wasn’t right. Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

 

_ What’s happening to me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS HAPPY HALLOWEEN LMAO it has been so long since I last posted so bear with me because this note is going to be a little long.
> 
> This whole gap I've planned out where this story is going to go and I think it's too long and complex to make it into one story so there may be another one?? Idk? But another reason there's been a lack of activity from me is that I have all these ideas but I have to build up to them and that takes a while which is why this is basically a filler chapter for the things coming next. 
> 
> I'm honestly so excited to get this chapter out to you guys and it's Halloween so that makes it extra spooky lmao
> 
> And again thank you guys so much for reading this story and I know that it was more intense the first few chapters and now it's more chill and the characters have changed a bit and I guess I'll try and work on that
> 
> If you guys have any theories for what's going to happen in the story I'd LOVE to hear it in the comments!!
> 
> And as always if you wanna contact me my twitter is @Paigep8181 :)


End file.
